


The Full Hentai (Miracle Romansu Under the Sea)

by Lizardlicks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Forced Pregnancy, Gill!Kat, Illustrated, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, Tentacles, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardlicks/pseuds/Lizardlicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is introduced to Mrs. Peixes.  They hit it off swimmingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Full Hentai (Miracle Romansu Under the Sea)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twofoldAxiom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/gifts).



 Prompt:

> I'd love to see something wherein Karkat gets fucked by a lusus, preferably with some kind of oviposition going on. Weird lusus genitals are welcome! Crabdad maybe (and I guess that makes Crabdad a Crabmom in this case), or if you like tentacles, Glb'golyb. Spidermom is also a good candidate for bondage and eggs! (But please no vore.)

 


End file.
